


Beauty and the Geek

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cow and Chicken (TV), Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie, Tad, and Chad are anxious to meet Veronica's boyfriend who lives in Cartoon Network City. However, Veronica unintentionally makes plans for them to meet him and she is nervous because Flem is a geek while she is popular. What will she do to get her out of this mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the Nicktoons school, it was a normal day so far. The bus dropped off the kids and four popular kids left the bus first since they were more superior and 'royal' than the other students.

"So, what do you guys wanna do after school today?" Tad asked.

"Maybe we could go out with our boyfriends and girlfriends," Chad suggested. "That is, if Veronica's exists."

"I do so have a boyfriend!" Veronica glared to her friends.

"Then how come we've never met him?" Trixie glared back with her hand on her hips, she then crossed her arms.

"Because... He... Uhh.. He lives far away from here." Veronica said.

"Really, where at?" Tad asked.

"Uhh..." Veronica stammered.

"That's what we thought," Chad glared. "Man, Veronica, you'll do anything to become more popular than Trixie!"

Her three friends then laughed and walked ahead of her.

"I do so have a boyfriend..." Veronica frowned. "He's just... A geek... Unless... I can get someone pretending to be my boyfriend... Hmm..." the not as popular as Trixie Tang blonde girl tried to think of an idea to help her situation.

In the library...

"Daisy Belle, you know Flem, right?" Veronica asked, sitting across from one of her friends outside her popular clique.

"Of course I do, he and Earl are best friends," Daisy Belle told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Um.. Well..." Veronica twiddled her fingers. "I was thinking... He should be cool, right?"

Daisy Belle gave her friend a look.

"I mean, I'm popular, and Flem is a geek back home..." Veronica explained. "Don't you think he would be happier if he was cool like me?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Daisy Belle frowned.

"Oh, come on, wouldn't you do the same?" Veronica frowned.

"I'm not very popular myself..." Daisy Belle said to her. "My only friends are really you, Earl, Ren, and Stimpy..."

"Um, Daisy Belle, this is about me." Veronica said.

Daisy Belle sighed. "If you really want Flem to be cool, be my guest, but I think it's on what the inside that counts..."

"But if Trixie, Tad, and Chad knew I was dating a geek, I'd lose more popularity!" Veronica begged.

"Then they are not your friends." Daisy Belle said.

"No, they are, they said so!" Veronica frowned.

Daisy Belle sighed and shook her head. "Whatever, Veronica... Do what you want, but leave me out of it or else I'll send Ren after you."

"How has he been anyway?" Veronica asked.

"I think he's gonna propose to Squeaky." Daisy Belle shrugged.

"Really?" Veronica asked.

"I was running errands for Mom and I saw him at the jewelry store the other night." Daisy Belle explained.

"Never knew Ren Hoek had a heart..." Veronica sounded surprised.

"At least his is in the right place." Daisy Belle then glared to her friend.

"I will never be like Trixie..." Veronica sighed. "Ever."

Daisy Belle sighed to Veronica. "Whatever you say, Ronnie, whatever you say..."

"Don't call me that." Veronica glared before leaving the library.

"What happened to the girl I used to know?" Daisy Belle frowned.

Meanwhile in Cartoon Network...

"So, guys," Chicken walked over to Flem and Earl in their school hallway to catch up since Scott and Lightning wanted to see Jade and Ellody right now. "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good," Flem smiled. "Say, where's your girlfriend, 'Katherine'?"

"Katrina," Chicken corrected. "She can't make it, she said something about contacting her distant relative."

"Okay, so do you want to-" Earl was about to ask before he got hit with a football.

"Whoa!" Flem flinched. "Y'all okay, Earl?"

"I think so..." Earl muttered as he was now down on the floor.

Chicken picked up the football. "that was probably Jo."

"Wasn't me, Feather Brain." Jo said as she stood next to Justine by her locker.

"Hm..." Chicken narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Daisy Belle, I will marry you..." Earl babbled.

"Dork." Kevin scoffed.

"That was my second guess..." Chicken scoffed.

"Those two are lameos," Kevin scoffed back. "How can you hang around with them?"

"At least my friends are real and yours are imaginary." Chicken retorted.

"At least I'm popular!" Kevin glared.

"That just means I got real friends and not people who kiss my ugly butt to be my friend!" Chicken snapped, then looked to his old friend. "You okay, Earl?"

"Fine," Earl laughed. "That was a good one, Chicken, you should be a comedian!"

"At least I have a girlfriend!" Kevin growled.

"I do too and she's more hotter than yours!" Chicken scowled.

"So's ours!" Flem and Earl added, showing their pictures of Daisy Belle and Veronica.

"Yeah, well-" Kevin was about to say, then looked to Flem's picture. "No way! Your girlfriend is Veronica Star!?"

"Yeah, why?" Flem asked.

"That can't be possible," Kevin scoffed. "She's a beauty and you're a geek."

"It's true." Flem insisted.

"Yeah, right, how much did you pay her?" Kevin mocked.

"We don't do that, Veronica loves me and I love her..." Flem said.

"What do her friends think of you?" Kevin asked.

Flem then shrugged. "I dunno... I've never met her friends, except for Daisy Belle when we double date with her and Earl."

"Her friend is Trixie Tang who's Heather's cousin." Kevin stated.

"I've never met Trixie or those big-chinned boys." Flem said.

"Yeah, we just go with Veronica and Daisy Belle." Earl added.

"I bet Veronica's ashamed to have you as a boyfriend, Flem." Kevin glared to the boy with glasses.

"No, she isn't!" Flem argued.

"What do you know?" Kevin mocked. "Why else wouldn't she let you meet her friends? Catch ya later, dork..." he then walked off with a scoff.

"You guys think Veronica's ashamed of me?" Flem asked once they were alone.

"Nah, she wouldn't do that!" Earl said.

"No, she wouldn't." Chicken added.

"If y'all say so..." Flem shrugged, then got a text from Veronica herself. "Oh, there she is... 'Meet me at my house after school, I wanna show you something'."

"While you're goin' over, I'm gonna have a date with my special girl." Chicken smiled.

"Looks like it all worked out." Earl smiled.

"Sounds good," Flem smiled. "I wonder what she wants."

"Somethin' good." Chicken laughed.

"Hey, Chicken!" Lightning called off-screen. "Did you get to home base with Katrina yet?"

"Oh, grow up, Lightning, sheesh!" Chicken called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica was outside of her class and sent the text on her phone, she then sighed, taking a deep breath and was on her way back inside, until she saw a strange sight.

A boy who had a long-sleeved purple striped shirt, a white undershirt, red pants, a red baseball cap, and black sneakers, who had a purple gym bag and was on his way to the girl's bathroom. A few moments later, Trixie came out and applied lipstick, then came to her class.

"That's odd..." Veronica said to herself. She then shrugged and saw Tiff hanging out with Debbie and Tuesday. "That's weird, Tiff's not hanging out with Brit anymore." She then went back to her class until the bell.

Trixie took a deep breath as she put the gym bag in her locker and shut it before anyone would see her. "Good, no one saw me." she said to herself. She then walked into her next class.

After school...

Veronica was sitting on her front porch, waiting for Flem to show up. "Oh, hurry up, Flem." she said to herself anxiously.

Flem was walking up the road then to her house.

"Oh, there you are!" Veronica smiled.

"Howdy, Veronica." Flem smiled. "So, what'd ya wanna show me?"

"Come in, and hurry." Veronica took his hand and pulled him into her house.

"Whoa!" Flem yelped.

Veronica took him upstairs to her bedroom which was pink and fluffy.

"Umm... So, what's this about, Veronica?" Flem asked.

"Here," Veronica put him in a purple jacket, a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes, with sunglasses like what Tad and Chad wore. "Try these on."

"What's this about?" Flem asked his girlfriend.

"Uhh... Nuthin'..." Veronica smiled innocently and nervously. "I just thought you'd like a new look."

"What's wrong with my other clothes?" Flem frowned at his girlfriend.

"Aw, everybody needs a makeover every now and again." Veronica said.

"Veronica, what's going on?" Flem asked suspciously.

"What?" Veronica asked innocently. "Can't a girl give her boyfriend a makeover?"

"Tell me what's wrong." Flem pleaded.

Veronica bit her lip, looking nervous. "Um... Well... Trixie, Tad, and Chad wanna meet ya... So I told them we would meet them tomorrow at the Krusty Krab."

"And you dressed me up like this because...?" Flem asked, looking at his new clothes.

Veronica sighed and bowed her head. "I want them to think you're cool."

"Really?" Flem asked, a little hurt.

"Please, Flem, try to understand..." Veronica begged. "I'm already less popular than Trixie, what would the others say if my boyfriend was a geek!?"

Flem frowned to her. "Is that all that matters to you, popularity?"

"Uhh... Well... I..." Veronica stammered.

"Veronica, I thought it was a dream come true that a cheerleader wanted to be my girlfriend, but I can see that all you care about is being popular," Flem was mad with the blonde girl. "You won't believe the jealousy I get from Chess Club at school! I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong."

"Flem, please try to understand!" Veronica begged.

"Goodbye, Veronica." Flem coldly replied.

"G-Goodbye?" Veronica was heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you aren't the girl for me if you only care about what your friends think..." Flem said, he then put his regular clothes back on and left her home alone, then went back home himself.

"Flem, please, it's not what it sounds like!" Veronica cried as tears came into her ocean blue eyes.

"Don't bother." Flem ignored her.

"Flem..." Veronica frowned.

Flem kept walking and was on his way away from the Star house, not feeling like seeing Veronica again.

"Well, hello there!" a southern accent called.

Flem looked up and then around, but he then saw a beautiful teen girl with long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, red lips with hints of freckles. She wore a pink jacket with a lavender undershirt, a blue jaded necklace, white pants, and hot pink slip-ons. "Hey... Aren't you Celebrity Starr?"

"That's me," the girl smiled. "You are just so cute!"

"You're just sayin' that..." Flem shuffled his foot.

"Oh, no, I totally love nerdy guys!" Celebrity insisted. "They're just so adorable!"

"Really?" Flem asked in shock.

"Yeah, I dated that Shelton Klutzberry kid for a little while..." Celebrity smiled admirably.

"Really?" Flem asked again.

"Totally." Celebrity smiled.

Flem looked to this girl, feeling she had to be too good to be true, but looked back at Veronica's house. "Uhh... I dunno..."

"Why not?" Celebrity asked.

Flem shrugged. "I kinda got in a fight with my girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah?" Celebrity asked.

"I just don't know..." Flem shrugged.

"Come on, don't worry about old Victoria." Celebrity soothed.

"It's 'Veronica'." Flem corrected.

"Come on, let me buy you a root beer." Celebrity walked off with him.

Trixie came out from behind the bench. "Hmm..."


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica was crying into her pillow.

"What's going on?" Trixie asked.

Veronica shot up in surprise and slowly turned to her popular friend. "T-T-Trixie?"

Trixie walked over and sat on Veronica's bed, next to the blonde girl. "So, that was your boyfriend, huh?"

"You saw Flem?" Veronica asked with a frown. "Okay, fine, you win! I'm dating a geek!" she then put her hands to her eyes and started to cry. "Go ahead, let me have it, my secret is out! Oh, Trixie, you're so beautiful and popular, you don't know what it's like to have a horrible secret and fear that it'll make your friends reject you!"

"Actually... I do." Trixie rubbed her arm.

"Y-You do?" Veronica asked.

"I'm actually a tomboy." Trixie revealed.

"You.. You are...?" Veronica asked.

Trixie looked over to her gym bag, she then walked over to it, grabbed it, went behind a changing panel and came back out, wearing her boy outfit. "My parents don't know about it," she explained. "Not even Heather knows."

"Trixie, I never knew, why didn't you tell us?" Veronica asked.

"Because I'm worried you guys will reject me." Trixie admitted. "Like... Like..."

"Me and Flem..." Veronica finished for her.

"Yeah, my mom wanted me to be more like Heather." Trixie replied.

"Trixie..." Veronica was surprised to discover this. 

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, but I was just trying to be like Tad and Chad." Trixie apologized. "Friends?" she then held out her hand.

"Friends." Veronica smiled back and hugged her best friend.

Trixie smiled and hugged Veronica back. 

"You need to apologize to Flem." Trixie told Veronica.

"Right." Veronica nodded.

"And I'll help you." Trixie then smiled.

Veronica smiled back. "Oh, Trixie, thanks... You're the best... You're not so bad this way."

"Thanks..." Trixie said then. "I also think we should just ditch Tad and Chad... Popularity won't matter once we're older."

"Yeah..." Veronica agreed. 

Outside the window, there was the famed fat stupid cat with the psycho chihuahua.

"Looks like they made up, Ren," Stimpy told his best friend as he was sitting on a tree branch with a pair of binoculars. "Shall we tell Daisy Belle?"

"Later, Stimpy, later." Ren told him.

"Oh, joy!" Stimpy cheered.

Trixie decided to keep her tomboy outfit on.

"So, you're the captain of the baseball team, eh?" Veronica folded her arms with a smirk.

"You know it." Trixie smiled proudly.

"That's cool," Veronica praised. "Does anybody else know about your tomboy identity?"

"Nobody else... Except... This one friend I made on my birthday..." Trixie said.

"Huh?" Veronica asked.

"Okay, one day at the Mall, I was in disguise, I knew my parents were gonna buy me dumb girly stuff, so I decided to go to the comic book store for the new Skull Squisher comic book," Trixie explained. "We shared a talk since she wanted the same book and we became fast friends... I never saw her again after we spent the day together, I was hoping she'd come to my birthday, but... I just never saw her again, it's like she disappeared from existence."

"What was her name?" Veronica asked.

"She had a funny name," Trixie explained. "Timantha."

"Timantha?" Veronica tilted her head.

"That's what she said her name was." Trixie replied.

"Weird name." Veronica commented.

"I'll say, I wonder if she was from Europe or something." Trixie shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe we'll see her again one day?" Veronica shrugged. "Maybe." 

After that, Trixie got in her girly clothes and walked out of the house as it was getting quite late. Veronica stared out the window with a small sigh, feeling very bad for the fight she had with Flem.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile...

"We're not together, we're not together!" Flem cried as he held Chicken.

"Uh... There, there..." Chicken did his best to comfort his friend.

"I should've known she'd be too good to be true!" Flem kept crying.

"Can someone help?" Chicken looked to his other friends for back-up.

"Man, you should forget about Veronica." Lightning suggested.

This made Flem cry even harder.

"Not helping, Lightning... That's the exact opposite of helping!" Chicken narrowed his eyes. 

"Ah, it's okay, Flem, there's other birds in the sea." Lightning shrugged.

Scott handed Flem another tissue. Flem took it and blew his nose, crying grossly.

"I'm sorry, Flem..." a familiar girl around Earl's age appeared.

"Daisy Belle, what're you doing here?" Earl asked his girlfriend.

"Being mad at who's my so-called best friend." Daisy Belle frowned.

"It's awful," Flem cried more hard than ever. "Just awful!"

"I'm very sorry about that, Flem, I thought Veronica would've known better," Daisy Belle soothed. "After all, she became my friend..."

"I miss her so much already!" Flem bawled.

"I wish there was something I could do..." Daisy Belle sighed. "All we can do is hope that this story has a happy ending."

"What're you doing here anyway, Daisy?" Earl asked.

"My grandpa's visiting..." Daisy Belle shuddered.

"Who's your grandpa?" Earl asked.

"I'd rather not say," Daisy Belle shook her head. "Whenever he comes over, we all have to take a family bath together, it's so painfully awkward!"

"It's that bad, huh?" Scott asked.

"Where do you think my parents get it?" Daisy Belle pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in dismissal.

"I miss her..." Flem sniffled.

"You mean Veronica?" Lightning asked.

Flem, then as if on cue, cried hard yet again.

Daisy Belle smacked the back of Lightning's head.

"Thanks, Daisy Belle." Chicken told her.

"And I thought Mom had problems..." Daisy Belle sighed.

"Ow! What did I do?" Lightning glanced before he had an idea. "Oh, the V word is taboo, isn't it?"

"Ya think!?" Scott glared to him.

"Don't worry, Flem, it's going to be okay..." Daisy Belle soothed.

"Yeah, don't worry." Chicken added.

"Daisy Belle, has Veronica always been like this?" Flem asked.

"Ever since her parents divorced and her mother took her custody, yes," Daisy Belle sighed. "Her mother then met a rich guy with a son a little bit older than her and they've both been spoiled. Ronnie always was my friend before her parents' divorce, but after her mother married that rich dude, it made her at least a bit popular which had her meet Tad, Chad, and Trixie Tang. After they all became friends, Ronnie became snooty and popular, nearly forgetting all about me, but those popular kids just belittle her since she's not as popular due to not being born from a rich family or raised in one by birth. Only her step-brother's popular."

"Who's her step-brother?" Scott asked.

"You're never gonna believe this, but Dash Baxter." Daisy Belle revealed.

"Dash Baxter?" the boys asked in surprise.

"I never met Veronica's step-family." Flem added.

"They usually go to Dash's ball games or just do anything sports related like guys..." Daisy Belle shrugged it off. "Veronica and her mother mostly just shop or act like divas... When I first met Ronnie, she was just as poor as me and low middle class, but then her mom got married to Mr. Baxter and I rarely see her anymore... I feel like she's ashamed to have me as a friend since my family's not rich."

"Gosh, Daisy, that's awful!" Earl hugged his girlfriend. "And I thought you had trouble when you were worried to introduce me to your parents!"

"Sorry about that, Earl, dear," Daisy Belle smiled apologetically. "But my parents are insane and I was just worried they would hurt you or make you feel really uncomfortable... I usually try to pretend my parents are someone else so nothing happens."

"Man, you teenage girls have issues..." Chicken muttered. "Uh, no offense."

"Eh, it's okay..." Daisy Belle shrugged again. "Teenage girls are really the worst monsters there are. At least I'm not Katie Kaboom or anything though."

"What's her problem anyway?" Lightning asked. "She's always yelling at her family..."

"I really do not know..." Daisy Belle sighed. "It's like she's on her cycle 24/7 or somethin'."

"Cycle?" the boys asked.

"It's a girl thing," Daisy Belle said. "You really don't wanna know."

"Aw, come on, I spent the night in the girls' bathroom once, how bad could it be?" Chicken smiled easily with a small shrug.

Daisy Belle sighed. "Okay, I warned you... Okay, so once a month, a woman's body goes through what's called a menstrual cycle..."

*One Painful Talk Later...*

"And that's what a cycle for girls is..." Daisy Belle then concluded.

Chicken, Scott, Lightning, Flem, and Earl screamed in agony and horror.

"Yeah, I knew that was gonna happen..." Daisy Belle narrowed her eyes. "At least my brothers are only babies and by the time Mom has the talk with them, I'll be all grown up and moved out with my own kids to worry about."

"I still miss Veronica..." Flem sighed.

"I heard Celebrity Starr wants to go out with you." Daisy Belle said.

"Yeah, but I turned her down..." Flem pouted. "Just the thought of a gorgeous and beautiful girl wanting to go out with a geek like me only makes me think of Veronica..."

"Hopefully she'll come to apologize soon." Daisy Belle comforted the best that she could.

"I'm right here..." a familiar voice said.

The others turned to see the blonde girl herself. 

Veronica walked over and came to her ex-boyfriend's side. "Flem, I am so sorry for what I did! I shouldn't have done that... I was just thinking of myself... I don't even like being a cheerleader!" she then gestured to her sweater, skirt, and boots. "I just liked the outfit and plus, Dash is a quarterback, so I wanted to make something of myself to impress my mom and step-dad!"

"It's okay, Veronica..." Flem felt touched that she apologized. "Y'all still wanna meet your friends?"

Veronica thought about it a moment. "What friends? You're all right here."

Veronica and Flem then shared a hug.

"Aww!" the boys and Daisy Belle awed.

However, a boy with slicked up blonde hair that was nearly spiky with green eyes, a white suit, black pants and shoes, with a red bow tie was in the corner and then leaned back.

"So, that blonde minx is going out with a geek, is she?" the rich boy smiled evilly. "Ooh, I cannot wait to report this to Chad and Tad right away!" he then ran off with an evil and eager giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy Belle, Trixie, and Veronica made up and they all became friends again. Trixie made an agreement with Veronica, she would admit her tomboy status to Tad and Chad if Veronica agreed that she would admit to them that she was dating a geek. However, before their meeting would happen, Remy Buxaplenty came to the two boys and had told them everything. 

It was the date to go to the Krusty Krab together as Tad and Chad had come with their dates, Portia Gibbons and Gwen Wu from the Honeybee scouts. Trixie and Veronica went inside first as Flem had to make a call to Scott, Lightning, Chicken, and Earl to let them know that things were turning up and everything was going back to normal with loose ends tied up. 

"Hello, Veronica," Tad smiled darkly. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Late for a Chess game?" Chad added.

"Chess game?" Veronica asked. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Veronica, Remy told us everything," Chad smirked. "You're going out with a geek."

"And that makes you a geek!" Tad added.

Tad, Chad, Portia, and Gwen laughed at her.

"How are you even popular?" Portia smiled darkly which exposed her overbite. "I bet you're just a wannabe!"

Veronica felt extremely heartbroken. Her worst fears had just been realized, but she now decided that enough was enough. "You guys are right, I AM dating a geek!"

Flem walked inside then which made Veronica smile to him. 

"So, it's true..." Gwen huffed. "So much for popularity!"

"You know what?" Veronica glared to them. "Keep your popularity! I'd rather have a few real friends than a bunch of fake ones like you guys! You don't even treat me right anyway! Yes, I'm going out with Flem, yes, he's a geek, but you know what? I love him because he's not afraid or ashamed for who he really is on the inside!"

This made the popular snobs stop laughing.

"I know Flem's a geek and if he's happy, then I'm happy," Veronica continued. "You guys are the unfun ones, at least Flem never has to worry about looking his best all the time! He's never afraid to be himself and I admire that about him!" she then looked back with a proud smile to her boyfriend. "And that's why I'm proud to be his girlfriend."

Flem smiled to that. Veronica smiled back, she then walked over to Flem and kissed him on the lips which shocked and disgusted the popular kids.

"Well, at least Trixie has common sense, right, Trixie?" Tad asked.

"Nope!" Trixie glared. "I'm not gonna be popular anymore either. Guys, there's something you don't know about me..." she then took out her gym bag and dressed up in her shirt, pants, sneakers, and hat. "I'm a tomboy!"

The popular kids gasped again.

"And I'm proud to be one," Trixie continued. "I don't care what my parents or snobby older cousin think, I'm a tomboy and I'm proud!"

"I'm dating a geek and I'm proud!" Veronica added.

"I'm a geek with real friends and I'm proud!" Flem finished.

"You guys can just forget about my party then!" Chad glared. 

"Don't care, keep your dumb party with your dumb friends, at least we aren't miserable about what other people think of us!" Trixie glared back. 

"Come on, guys, we don't need them." Veronica said.

With that, Veronica, Flem, and Trixie left the Krusty Krab. The date was cancelled. 

"Wow... That actually felt great..." Veronica smiled.

"I bet it did... Ronnie..." Flem smirked.

Trixie giggled to that. Veronica rolled her eyes, but then smiled to her friends again.

After that, Veronica ditched her cheerleading outfit. She then walked out in public with Flem and had a change of clothes. She wore a light pink blouse with a darker pink plaid skirt, white knee socks, and black buckeled shoes and wore her hair in pigtails even. 

"Ronnie, you look like a geek." Daisy Belle smirked playfully. 

"Thanks!" Veronica smiled. "I'm sorry, Daisy Belle..."

"It's okay..." Daisy Belle hugged her old friend, then stepped back. "So, what're you guys gonna do today?"

"We were gonna meet Trixie at the comic book store," Flem explained. "Y'all wanna come with us?"

"Sure." Daisy Belle happily joined them, her phone then started to ring and she answered it.

"Okay, I'm ready to teach that Blondie a lesson..." an asthma hound chihuahua answered as he had an axe in his hands, looking like a psychopath. 

"Change your plans, Hoek, she's learned her lesson." Daisy Belle replied.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ren growled. "I got a manicure, my eyebrows waxed, and just got my axe sharpened, and now you're changing plans!?"

"Read the chapter before you get ready, Ren..." Daisy Belle smirked. "See ya later, I'm going out with my friends." she then hung up and put her phone in her poodle skirt pocket.

"Teenagers..." Ren rolled his eyes. "You get ready to attack someone viciously for them and they just change their minds at the last minute..."

Daisy Belle, Trixie, Veronica, and Flem happily joined together in the comic book store. Trixie and Veronica weren't the alpha students in school as popular anymore, but they did not care. They were just happy the way they were and learned that they should just be themselves and never try to be like someone else that is liked by all and that was all that mattered to them.

The End


End file.
